


Inventory

by eccentricweft



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricweft/pseuds/eccentricweft





	Inventory

A comment fic for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/berlinghoff79/profile)[**berlinghoff79**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/berlinghoff79/)'s [Inventory Day comment fest.](http://berlinghoff79.livejournal.com/234757.html?style=mine) 

 

  
"It's preposterous! And insulting! And idiotic, did I mention idiotic? A scientist of my caliber, wasting precious hours of my time _counting bullets,_ when I could be working on, oh, a way to save us all from the Wraith!"

John grinned to himself. He could've talked to Carter -- might even have been able to convince her to excuse Rodney from the Inventory Blitz, as someone had tagged it -- but the entertainment value was too great to pass up.

One disgruntled astrophysicist + one mundane chore = amusement approaching infinity.

"Cargo space on the Daedalus is getting tight." John radiated unconcern as he heaved another case of munitions back into place. "Can't prioritize our requests until we verify what we have now."

"Yes, and where exactly in _my_ job description does it say 'paper-pushing bureaucrat'?" Rodney retorted.

"You're using a PDA."

Rodney gave him a deadly glare. "That is so not the point."

"Think of it as mental downtime," John offered. "Like playing Minesweeper but more useful. Something brilliant might come to you while you're counting C4."

"Like I'd be stupid enough to admit what I was doing when the inspiration struck," Rodney muttered. "Then I'd never get out of this." He sighed and dropped the lid on a large case of tactical supplies. "This section is done."

A familar wave of affection swept over John. Despite the constant stream of objections, Rodney had been working doggedly at his task all morning. He always gave 110%.

"Come on," John coaxed. "It's not all bad." Rodney snorted at him. "Some things are fun to count."

"Oh really? And what would that be, Colonel Calculator?"

John fastened a hand around Rodney's wrist and tugged him deeper into the high shelving of the storage room. Rodney glanced around, taking in the boxes stacked around them, and he inhaled sharply with surprise at John's first kiss.

"One..."


End file.
